Classified:PH1G
by Cordillia Bennet
Summary: I've always wanted to know how the clones came to be, so when I stumbled upon this documents I learned the truth...and the truth is terrible.


This is my very first fanfiction I ever published one here *yay* I'm still trying to figure out the ins and outs of uploading and editing and all that author stuff. I might not even upload anything ever again idk. So this fanfic was originally for a class assignment and I was like heck why not put it on FF, yup that's why it's here. **I do not own Never Let Me Go it belongs to** **Kazuo Ishiguro**. If I did I'd make Kathy run away with her bae. Any who enjoy my take on how clones were created.

* * *

 _Classified Documents_

 _Any specific names have been deleted from the documents in order to protect their identities. These interviews are highly classified and should be used for research pertaining to Project Hailsham and the revival of Project Hailsham. Use of any information pertained in the documents enclosed will not be permitted._

 _Excerpt from the Project Hailsham Eye Witness Accounts:_

The war was over and we could live in peace. Every human could go on living normally again. No more rations, no more surprise bombings, we were safe. The most important thing though was that we could live, never having to let go of our loved ones. Live in peaceful society without death, without succumbing to deaths boney hand. The metal breakthrough was a god send and a crime. You would grow and mature the organs from a living donor and take them to the respected patrons. This was Project Hailsham.

At first the protests were rampant. Every countries citizen disagreed with the use of real living _normal_ humans giving up their organs in order to let another live, preferably to the wealthy. Our new government took these protests into consideration, they really did not care since the law protected them form the harvesting. The government was like the old one but more open with the people about what they did and how things would be run. Next came the rumors of another war, this got the governments attention. Project Hailsham was revised to create another form of organ retrieval, and this time everyone was able to participate.

A new species was genetically made from a single cell of a normal, we called them PH1G, or Project Hailsham First Generation, this helped ease the protests, though few objected to the similarity between our species and _them_. The PH1G did not talk, did not walk, and did not think. They had black, soulless eyes, but somehow retained the color of the donor. They looked like us but were not us somehow. The idea of this PH1G came to the board of directors and the close workings of the government when an author by the name of Aldus Huxley published his novel a _Brave New World_ , which he used to protest against the use of a normal being a donor. With the book rising to fame ideas were put in the heads of the officials.

The success of the PH1G started a new revolution in medical history. Diseases slowly were exterminated, humans lived longer, and the world was like it was after the war. Slowly the demand for PH1G's was on an increase and the production lines were moved from Europe factories to American. Demand rapidly grew faster and so did production, later changing the later generations of PH1G's to the basic name of _clones_. The clones had a unique life, they grew in the factories from tube and then to harsh dormitory like buildings void of color. Some did not die at the expected life span created for them, so they had to be taken care of. Happenings behind the factory doors were off limit to the public and eventually this created an uproar. Though the clones were not like us, they shared an aspect of our DNA, they were almost our children.

In order for the Board and the government to look better they created schools/ living areas, the most notary of the schools was " _Hailsham_ " in England, named after the project. When the public saw how lifeless and depressing the clones were, art was introduced and almost expected of them. Now an extra profit could be made from the clones too. This was when the public grew used to the clones, and the clones became used to the style of living. New revisions were added to the Project Hailsham, that clones could go out in public and live almost normal lives.

After many generations of clones and humans the purpose behind what Project Hailsham was, was lost. The increase of the demand for clones was too much and pushed factories to far, creating explosions and fires in the production factories. Documents and product lost to the world. The PH1G original formula was lost and new clones had to be created somehow. The new formula made the clones more humanistic, gave more life to them. The old way was gone and those who originally worked on the project were almost long dead, creating a new type of society. This society started from scratch and made sure to keep the public and the clones ignorant about the truth.

* * *

Yup its short but its my take on the what and how the clones came to be.


End file.
